Unsettling Dreams-Kirk
by Satin Ragdoll
Summary: Kirk dreams of the writer. Companion piece to "Unsettling Dreams."


Unsettling Dreams - Kirk

by Satin Ragdoll

The Captain dreams...

oOo

He is in the little glade his First Officer has told him of. Jim had found the account of Spock's dreams...disconcerting...at best. After all, he was Captain! The idea of somebody else, of somebody else's _fiction _affecting his reality and life was distressing. The idea of his _whole reality _being fiction was something else entirely. That he couldn't do anything about. But what he could do, at this point, was deal with Dolly!

She was sitting on the little bench, just as Spock had described. He just wasn't prepared for her greeting, "Well, well, well! Hello, Captain Kirk. I should have known you would show up, sooner or later."

Dolly smiled up at him, bright and welcoming. She wasn't what Kirk was expecting, not at all. For one thing she wasn't young. Spock hadn't mentioned what age she was, but with the name Dolly and the fact she was writing _fan-fiction, _Jim was expecting a girl in her late teens or early twenties, rife with sexual tension.

There was very little, if any, sexual tension in Dolly's demeanor. She was looking at him in a way that said she knew him well enough, liked him well enough, but wouldn't tolerate any of his nonsense.

Kirk sat beside her on the bench and thought for a moment, considering how to start. Just about when he was going to open his mouth, Dolly spoke, "It must be difficult for you."

Jim was taken aback. She must know him _really _well if she could read him like that. He decided to flow with it, "How so?"

Dolly shrugged, "You being Captain, and all. This must seem like a huge loss of control." She quirked a brow at him, "However, I bet I can tell you what you _really _want to ask."

He grinned at her, "Oh yeah, and what's that?"

She smiled back, "You want to know what I've written about _you!"_

He grinned his slyest, "And...?"

Dolly's smile faded a little, "Actually, not much. You... um... don't really have a story where you are the primary character. Yet."

James Kirk drew back, "Oh? Why not?"

Dolly laughed, "You can't force a story, Captain! I'm sure you'll get some as time goes on. Plus, you can't have it both ways, you know. You can't get upset that stories are being told, and then get upset that stories aren't being told about _you!"_

She sobered, "You're going to get hurt, Captain. Things are going to happen that are _bad. _I can't help that. That's canon. I can't guarantee that anything I do will affect that. I've only tried to do that once, and apparently that's going to work. Thank God!"

Kirk regarded her seriously, "What was that?"

Dolly shook her head, "Can't tell you. The situation hasn't happened yet. Hopefully, it never will. Besides, it doesn't affect you."

Kirk rubbed his bottom lip, "Who does it affect, then, if it doesn't affect me? Especially seeing as _I'm _the Captain?"

Dolly turned her head away and whispered, "Spock."

Jim took her chin and turned her to face him, and saw her eyes glistening with tears. His expression softened, "That bad, huh?"

She nodded, "You have no _idea! _It...it's _unholy!" _The expression in her eyes changed, became fierce, "I had to fix it. Before these dreams, it was just a story, but I had to fix it. For his sake."

Kirk narrowed his eyes at her a little, assessing. He had seen that look in many a woman's eye, "You're sweet on him, aren't you?"

Dolly blushed and laughed gently, "Yeah. Me and how many others, huh? I'm sorry to say, in my reality, Spock trumps you in the popularity with women department."

Jim laughed, "Truth to tell, in my reality, too. Despite my reputation as a bit of a...womanizer. I like the ladies, but the ladies _really _like him."

He wrinkled his nose a little, "Speaking of Spock, he told me about slash. What are people thinking? We're friends!"

Dolly shook her head, "I know, right? It's not just you three, either. There are some pairings that you would not _believe!"_

Kirk was curious, "Like what?"

She shook her head again, "Nuh-uh. Nope! I don't want you to get sick on me."

His eyes widened, "That bad?"

She just looked at him, and he whistled, "Wow."

Dolly blinked, "Oops, my alarm is going off. Goodbye, Captain Kirk. I'll see if I can write you some stories!" And she winked out.

"Yeah, you do that!" Kirk called to the empty glade, feeling slightly ridiculous.

oOo

Kirk wakes. Hmm. Fascinating, as Spock would say. He would tell Spock his dream, but he would _not _tell him that he was more popular with the ladies. After all, James T. Kirk had a reputation to uphold, no matter what the reality.

Fin.


End file.
